


Reaper Uses Reader

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Blood Play, Consensual Rough Sex, Knife Play, M/M, NSFW, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Transman Reader - Freeform, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "Could I please request Reaper using reader as a cocksleeve?"





	Reaper Uses Reader

You know exactly what you were in for the minute Reaper called you to his office with that tone of voice. It always goes like this. He returns from a mission pent up and angry, he calls you over to his office, and the two of you get rid of your mutual stress together. 

There’s nothing better then letting another man in control. Especially another man who could so easily kill you if he desired. There’s Reapers firm grip on your hips, the way his pointed claws dig in just enough to draw blood that it sends an extra shock down your spine as he lifts you up and down onto his cock, moving you with no real effort for your own pleasure, at least not until he’s already cum. 

It’s only after he’s finished with using your for himself that he gets softer, sweater, tracing bloody patterns into your thighs with one clawed hand, while the other, skin, unnaturally cold to the touch, stroke you to orgasm.

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Could I please request Reaper using reader as a cocksleeve?"


End file.
